Where in the World is Poppy?
Where in the World is Poppy? is the song sung by the WER engines when Poppy goes on her Big World Big Adventure in the episode Poppy's Big Adventure. Lyrics: Ellie: Poppy? Paddy: Paddy? Has anyone seen Poppy? Ian: Poppy? Poppy? Scotty: She could have bashed into some buffers Bertie: Or dropped down into a mine Fowler: Or rolled into the ocean cause she passed the danger sign Barbara: She could be stuck inside a tunnel with no steam to move at all Tom: Or crashed into a stationmaster's house WER Station Master: Right through a wall Douglas: She could've strayed into a woodland on a track that's overgrown Alice: Or found a secret tunnel to some island that's unknown Mountain: That doesn't make any sense! How could there be an island around here that's unknown? Alice: What if it was always covered in mist? Mountain: That sounds very mist-erious! Cam: She could be caught up in a landslide Douglas: Or have fallen off a bridge County: Or tried to climb a mountain Jeffrey: And be stuck up on a ridge! Olivia: She could've been derailed when she was trying to win a race Rothery: Imprisoned in the scrapyards! Paddy: Or be lost in outer space? Agatha Wessex: Miss Agatha Wessex to major Poppy... come in major Poppy Stop messing around, you're causing bother and lateness! Sam: She could've gone up to some other place that we don't even know! Tom: She could be almost anywhere! Agatha: Oh, where did Poppy go? Paddy & Fowler: We don't know, Ma'am! Agatha: Well, keep looking! All: She could be anywhere, any where's Poppy? She could be anywhere, any where's Poppy? She could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Rosie: Ma'am, Ma'am, Ma'am! I found out what happened to Poppy! Agatha: Alright, Rosie. Calm down, and tell me slowly. Rosie: Poppy went down to the Docks, Ma'am. And Isla loaded her onto a ship Agatha: She did what? But... that means... she could be anywhere in the world! She could be checking out the pyramids while floating down the Nile Ian: Or in the outback of Australia with a crocodile Sam & Ellie: She could be in Paris, sitting by the Eiffel Tower Agatha: Or chilling in Antarctica... Mary: She wouldn't last an hour! Agatha: She could be in the Himalayas taking in the mountain air Douglas: Or acting like a tourist in the heart of Time's Square! Paddy: Are there tracks there? Fowler: Of course! The subway goes right through it Paddy Hunny! Paddy: You mean she's gone underground? Poppy: Hello! Hello? Agatha: She could be in Rio de Janeiro as the carnival goes by Scotty: Or out on Easter Islands saying "hi" to a moai Poppy: Hi! Moai Head: Hi! Bee-yotch! County: She could be on an African safari racing a zebra Agatha: Or in Venice on a gondola! Mary: Don't be preposterous! She's a tender engine. She can't fit in a gondola Agatha! Agatha: Well she could if it was a rather large gondola Mummy! Barbara: She could be wrestling a sumo in a match in Tokyo ! Alice: She could be almost anywhere! Agatha: Oh, where did Poppy go? Olivia: We still don't know, Ma'am! Agatha: Well, we have to find her. She's our brand new engine. All: She could be anywhere, any where's Poppy? She could be anywhere, any where's Poppy? She could be anywhere, anywhere into the world Agatha: Oh Poppy, where could you be? Trivia: This song is in Poppy's Big Adventure Category:Songs Category:Paddy and Friends Big World Big Adventures Songs Category:WER Adventures Category:SWR Adventures